


Поле боя

by WTF House of M 2017 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20House%20of%20M%202017
Summary: Что произошло бы на лужайке у Белого дома, если бы у фильма был рейтинг R





	

Когда-то чужие мысли казались Чарльзу насекомыми: лёгкими и яркими, как бабочки; назойливо жужжащими, как мухи; злыми, жалящими, как осы. Медленно копошащимися, как гусеницы, и проворно скачущими, как кузнечики. Грузными, тяжёлыми жуками и суетливой мошкарой. Серьёзными, деловым муравьями и изящными, легкомысленными стрекозами. А теперь, после перерыва в несколько лет, мысли кажутся семенами. Одни — лёгкие и округлые, как сухие горошинки, шурша и постукивая, катятся в разные стороны: вот-вот разбегутся, и поди поймай их. А Чарльзу ещё трудно сосредоточиться: на лужайке перед Белым домом собралось не менее тысячи человек, проверить столько народу было бы непросто даже в его лучшие времена. Другие — цепкие, как репьи: впиваются чуть не в самое подсознание, и кажется, что нипочём их оттуда не вытащить. Отогнать их тоже нелегко: давно не тренированный дар слушается плохо, вязнет в чужих разумах, как колёса в грязи. Чарльзу невольно вспоминается, как он переживал в детстве, читая сказку о Золушке, когда злая мачеха заставила бедняжку рассортировать перемешанные семена.  
«Отлить бы… есть здесь туалет?»  
«Тот репортаж Кэса о моряках… поверья… раньше — Летучий Голландец, теперь — летающая подлодка… если это правда… возможно, мутанты…»  
«Глаза подозрительно бегают… в кресле можно спрятать оружие…»  
Неприметный мужчина в костюме под распахнутым пальто направляется в сторону Чарльза. Агент Секретной службы — они рассредоточены по всей толпе. Чарльз внушает ему, что совершенно безобиден, и закрывает глаза, чтобы не привлечь ещё чьё-нибудь внимание.  
«Опять пицца на ужин… надо купить “Маалокс”…»  
«Холодно… когда же начнётся…»  
Катятся, шуршат в решете телепатии мысли-горошинки.  
«Лучше бы послали Льюиса… солдатики-машинки по его части… сопляк…»  
«Выродок, сукин сын… убью!»  
Злоба обжигает, будто крапивой. Чарльз вздрагивает, резко открыв глаза.  
— Нашёл? — наклоняется к нему Хэнк и подозрительно смотрит на брюнетку в светлой куртке, на которую устремлён взгляд Чарльза.  
— Нет, это не она.  
Брюнетка застала мужа в постели с их дочерью. Чарльзу хочется вытереть руки, но мысли не вытрешь платком. И хочется помочь, но он ещё в детстве понял, что, во-первых, помочь всем нельзя, а во-вторых, вмешательством легко навредить. А в-третьих, надо как можно быстрее найти Рейвен.  
— Мутанты — это фикция! — сердито говорит пожилой седоусый мужчина. Чарльз невольно морщится: громкий голос мешает сосредоточиться. — Никсон хочет отвлечь нас от поражения во Вьетнаме. Эти синие — просто грим, а летающий — цирковой трюк!  
— Но он гнул железо и разбрасывал людей, — возражает его спутница.  
— Фокусы! Или эти «новости» вообще сняты в Голливуде!  
— Да-да, и высадка на Луну тоже, — спутница успокаивающе берёт недоверчивого под руку. Тридцать лет одно и то же, считывает Чарльз привычно-недовольную мысль. — Потише, Том, на нас смотрят.  
Том что-то бурчит под нос, но больше не спорит. Чарльз, который уже готов был заставить его замолчать, с облегчением продолжает сканировать толпу.  
Эрик бы нашёл Рейвен сразу, на ней ведь нет металла — некстати думает он.  
«Кеннеди… ”волшебная“ пуля… это мог быть мутант…»  
А с металлокинезом у него всё в порядке, хотя десять лет не пользовался.  
Чарльз усилием воли прячет зависть поглубже и движется дальше.  
«Мутанты… фантастика какая-то…»  
«Чтоб вы сдохли, уроды…»  
Неужели? Высокая женщина в бордовом пальто? Глубже, глубже…  
«Возьми себя в руки… это гормоны… почему так некстати… вакансия ждать не будет… не с младенцем же…»  
— Ну что?  
— Мимо, Хэнк.  
«Всегда буду брать с собой булавки…»  
Девушка в красном берете почти прижимается боком к креслу, чтобы никто не заметил отпоровшийся край юбки, и косится на Чарльза.  
«Глаза какие синие… бедняжка… но целоваться он может?.. и полизать… губы красивые…»  
— Вы не знаете, скоро начнётся?  
Прости, детка, но сейчас не время. Как ни жаль, слишком мало теперь найдётся женщин, способных им заинтересоваться.  
Чарльз переключает внимание девушки и снова пересыпает горошинки мыслей.  
На импровизированной трибуне появляется Никсон. А почему бы нет, думает Чарльз. На парижский саммит Рейвен явилась в облике участника переговоров. Он проверяет президента — настоящий — и переходит к свите и охране.  
Разум Рейвен он узнаёт прежде, чем слышит «За вас, братья и сёстры!»  
«Отпусти меня!»  
«Рейвен, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Теперь, когда мир узнал о нас, только нам решать, какими мы явим ему себя…»  
«Чарльз, что-то не так! Роботы, они сами включились!»  
Чарльз, всё ещё глазами Рейвен, смотрит на президентскую свиту и видит, что Траск смешным детским жестом дёргает Страйкера за полу кителя, а майор сердито тычет в кнопки пульта, и по его лицу ясно видно, что ничего не выходит.  
Люди дружно аплодируют, кричат и свистят, задирая вверх головы. Чарльз чувствует, как их переполняет восторг перед могучей техникой, мощь которой нередко завораживает даже тех, кто не является поклонником достижений технического прогресса.  
— Супер! Порвите этих уродов! — кричит кто-то.  
«Это Эрик! Он говорил, что видел чертежи!»  
Холодная цепкая лапа сжимает внутренности. Чарльз даже не замечает, как выпускает Рейвен, и та бежит следом за уже поспешно спускающимися с трибуны Никсоном и его присными. Собрав все силы в тугой узел, он транслирует всем: «Бегите!»  
Его кресло едва не сносят — к счастью, прикрывает Хэнк. Чарльз успевает послать ему короткую мысль, Хэнк сгребает его вместе с креслом в охапку и бросается к выходу. Он перевоплощается в свою звериную форму, но в суматохе никто не обращает внимания.  
Самым быстроногим удаётся добежать почти до ворот, когда воздух распарывает сухой треск пулемётных очередей.  
Единый вопль ужаса и боли отражается от звёздно-полосатых стен и взлетает к серому январскому небу. Взрыв бензобака полицейской машины почти тонет в нём. Живой факел вываливается наружу и мечется по лужайке, рассыпая искры и клочья пламени, пока шальная пуля не срезает его. Чарльз тоже кричит, срывая голос: ужас и боль льются потоком в его сознание, и ещё не окрепшая телепатия не в силах справиться с этим.  
Страж проносится над самыми головами, поливая огнём. Хэнк, с его звериной реакцией, успевает отскочить в сторону, но люди не так быстры: несколько бегущих впереди летят на землю, как подкошенные. Страж даёт очередь из второй руки, пули со смачным чавканьем впиваются в тела, переворачивая и подбрасывая их, как тряпичные куклы, вырывая ошмётки одежды и плоти, разбрызгивая кровь. Зверь широким прыжком перелетает через ещё дергающееся тело мужчины в клетчатой куртке и мчится к выходу.  
Люди с разгону шарахаются наружу — и застревают в металлодетекторах и узких воротах. Гипсокартонные перегородки ходят ходуном, но выдерживают натиск. Обезумевшая толпа ломится вперёд, топча упавших, люди давят и рвут друг друга, бьют сумками и фотокамерами, впиваются ногтями в лицо. Музыкант в красном кителе, ярким пятном выделяющийся в толпе, остервенело колотит валторной по головам и плечам передних. Сплошной звериный рёв висит над человеческим месивом. Организовать эвакуацию уже некому: полицейские, поддавшиеся паническому импульсу Чарльза, либо первыми выскочили наружу, либо безнадёжно застряли в толпе.  
Чарльз изо всех сил стискивает руками готовую вот-вот лопнуть голову. Они с Хэнком держатся позади толпы: даже силе Зверя не справится с такой человеческой массой. Стражи больше не стреляют, они взлетели куда-то высоко, и Чарльз, пользуясь передышкой, пытается успокоить толпу. Он впоследствии так и не сможет объяснить, как он, ещё не восстановивший силы, сумел привести в чувство около тысячи человек, в которых ничего человеческого уже не осталось, и заставить их покидать лужайку постепенно. Двигаясь бездумно, механически, люди тонким ручейком выливаются из ворот. Потом Чарльз нашаривает горящие болью сознания раненых и начинает гасить их, погружая в блаженное забытье. Стражей не видно, и он не смотрит по сторонам, пока в нескольких шагах не падает большой кусок бетона. Хэнк смотрит вверх — и чуть не роняет кресло.  
Но удивляться некогда: вокруг градом сыплются обломки. Зверь, петляя как заяц, мечется по лужайке, ловко уворачиваясь, но Чарльз останавливает его, увидев ползущую на четвереньках женщину в белом пальто, теперь перепачканном грязью и кровью. Она бессильно волочит правую ногу, из-под колена толчками выплёскивается кровь.  
— Хэнк, помоги ей! Она истечёт кровью!  
Но Зверь больше озабочен Чарльзом и обломками, и профессор, мысленно извинившись, приказывает ему поставить своё кресло и заняться раненой. Хэнк подскакивает к женщине, та, увидев лохматую синюю морду, отбивается и кричит, пока Чарльз не усыпляет её, и Хэнк, оторвав от пальто пояс, перетягивает ногу. Стадион уже прямо над ними, заслоняет всё небо, фигурка Эрика в развевающемся плаще выглядит совсем крохотной в его гигантском кольце. Чарльз закрывает руками голову и вываливается из кресла, уткнувшись лицом в землю, мгновение спустя содрогнувшуюся от невообразимого грохота.  
Некоторое время Чарльз лежит неподвижно, не понимая, на каком он свете. Потом в рот и горло попадает бетонная крошка, он кашляет и понимает, что жив. Открыв глаза, профессор видит, что прижат к земле металлической фермой, к которой крепятся прожектора. Одним концом она упала на бетонный блок, образовав острый угол, иначе бы Чарльза раздавило в лепёшку. Выбраться из этой ловушки не смог бы даже здоровый. Чарльз с облегчением выдыхает, когда над ним вырастает массивная фигура Зверя. Хэнк пытается сдвинуть обломки, но даже его мощи не хватает.  
— Оставь! Нужно остановить Эрика! — Зверь исчезает, а Чарльз мысленно обшаривает окружающее, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Чужое отчаяние впивается в разум, выкручивая нервы, как на дыбе. Чарльз вскрикивает и нащупывает жену Тома, который не верил в мутантов. Она как безумная царапает блок весом не менее двухсот фунтов; ногти уже сорваны, и на серой поверхности бетона остаются кровавые полосы. Из-под блока торчат только ноги Тома, правая ещё дёргается, но сознания его Чарльз уже не слышит: это только агональное сокращение мышц. Всхлипнув и снова поперхнувшись пылью, Чарльз гасит сознание несчастной женщины, отчаянно желая провалиться в спасительную темноту вместе с ней.  
  
***  
  
В чужих воспоминаниях Чарльз повидал не одну войну, но своими глазами на поле боя смотрел впервые.  
Идеальная вечнозелёная лужайка вытоптана и побелела от бетонной крошки, усеяна обломками, повсюду разбросаны стулья, шляпы, сумки, фотоаппараты, музыкальные инструменты, в стороне ещё догорает полицейский автомобиль, и неподвижный Страж высится посередине, как памятник самому Хаосу.  
И тела.  
Они повсюду, в самых разных позах: скрюченные и разметавшиеся, лежащие мирно, будто спящие, и исковерканные, как сломанные куклы. У ворот, там, где осатаневшая от ужаса толпа рвалась наружу, они лежат почти кучей. Чарльз уже не в состоянии понять, кто мёртв, а кто усыплён им самим. Девушки в красном берете нигде не видно, среди раненых Чарльз её не помнит. Успела убежать или…  
Совсем рядом лежит агент Секретной службы, которому Чарльз показался подозрительным. Или не тот: вся верхняя часть головы снесена, от лица уцелела только нижняя челюсть, отвалившаяся почти до груди. Ровные молодые зубы ярко белеют среди уже темнеющих сгустков крови.  
Чарльз судорожно сглатывает пыль и поднимающуюся изнутри горечь, крепче обхватывает за шею Хэнка.  
— Эти люди пришли не воевать. Они ни в чём не виноваты, это всего лишь зрители.  
— Да, — голос Эрика сух и ровен. — Они просто пришли поглазеть на машины для убийства тех, кто был виноват только в том, что не похож на них. И им понравилось: я видел сверху, как они аплодировали. Надеюсь, участвовать в войне им понравилось так же.  
Женщина в бордовом пальто лежит лицом вниз, наискось через спину — чёткая строчка пулевых отверстий.  
— Она ждала ребёнка.  
— Траск не встроил в Стражей тест на беременность, — Эрик кривит угол рта в чём-то вроде горькой усмешки. — В них не было ни определителей возраста, ни пола. Только анализатор ДНК.  
— Надо уходить, — Хэнк нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. — Не время для споров.  
Он, конечно, прав.  
— Помоги нам выбраться.  
Исправить кресло и соорудить для Хэнка что-то вроде сиденья из арматуры для Эрика дело на полминуты. Они взмывают в воздух, и Чарльз оглядывает место побоища уже сверху, пытаясь сосчитать тела. Господи, сколько же их?!  
И как оказать помощь раненым, запертым в ловушке стадиона?  
— Нужно сделать проход, — говорит он, когда Эрик приземляется.  
— Для чего? Стадион восстановлению не подлежит.  
— Пусть ты объявил войну людям, но на войне даже раненым врагам оказывают помощь.  
— Думаешь, люди собирались соблюдать Женевскую конвенцию? — Эрик усмехается уже явно. — Чарльз, они собирались отстреливать нас, как бешеных собак, ты только что видел сам. Впрочем, — пожимает плечами он, — условия диктуют победители.  
— Эрик, я не брал тебя в плен!  
— Но ты победил, и тебе придётся решать, что делать с этой победой.  
И широким взмахом руки проделывает в стадионе брешь.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— За то, что не пришлось тебя заставлять.  
— Надо уходить, — снова повторяет Хэнк.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Соберу новое Братство и буду воевать.  
— Я соберу новых Людей Икс и остановлю тебя.  
— Тогда до встречи, друг мой.  
— До встречи. Надеюсь, она будет более мирной.  
— Как всегда, надеешься, — Эрик взмывает вверх.  
— Теперь есть достаточно оснований, — и Чарльз кричит вслед: — Будь осторожен, Эрик!  
Хэнк едва не силком запихивает его в машину.  
— Едем в аэропорт?  
— Воздушное пространство наверняка уже перекрыли, придётся добираться так.  
Машина трогается с места.  
— Профессор, — говорит Хэнк после нескольких минут молчания, — вы же понимаете, что это не последнее наше поле боя?  
Чарльз молчит. Молчание — знак согласия.  
— Вы уверены, что стоило его отпускать?  
— Ты можешь предложить другой вариант?  
Теперь не отвечает Хэнк, и до самого Вестчестера ни один из них не произносит ни слова.


End file.
